The Boring Saturday Night
by Korth Euclife
Summary: Gintoki harus menjaga rumah karena Otae, Shinpachi, dan Kagura yang ngebet ke pasar malam di malam minggu. Disaat yang bersamaan, Tsukuyo datang mewarnai malam membosankan yang dilalui Gintoki. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? /humor garing. new author, sinopsis gaje, alur berantakan


**DISCLAIMER : Sorachi Hideaki a.k.a Gorilla Sensei, Story by me**

 **Warning : OOC, gaje, typo (s), new author, de el el**

 **HAPPY READING**

Malam Minggu, suatu hari atau mungkin malam yang merupakan malam paling menyenangkan dan berkesan setelah menjalani hari-hari membosankan selama satu pekan, tentu saja rasa bahagia itu hanya dirasakan oleh orang-orang yang sudah berpasangan dan tentu saja Gintoki tidak termasuk didalamnya.

Karena suatu alasan, dia harus menjaga rumahnya sekarang. Bukan sebuah alasan sih, ini mirip seperti perintah. Oleh wanita mengerikan yang bekerja menjadi _hostess_ di sebuah Club malam bernama Smile sekaligus kakak perempuan dari salah satu pegawainya yang mengambil wujud seorang kacamata 'bermanusia' yang biasa dipanggil Otae atau bernama lengkap Shimura Tae yang kini tengah bertamasya ke pasar malam yang diadakan di balai kota.

Karena itulah sekarang si pria perak ubanan berdiam di singgasananya sembari sesekali mengunyah keripik kentang yang beberapa saat lalu dibelinya dipasar untuk menemani malamnya yang suram. JUMP yang di genggam di tangan kanannya entah mengapa terasa amat membosankan, sebuah hal umum memang karena laki-laki dewasa sepertinya sedikit tak pantas mengkonsumsi produk khusu anak hingga remaja seperti itu.

"Hoamm." Dirinya menguap pelan ditengah keheningan malam yang membosankan. Biasanya, disaat seperti ini si bocah berambut _vermillion_ dengan gaya khas orang cina itu akan mengusikya dan membuat malamnya penuh kesibukan, entah itu untuk meladeni ocehan si bocah yang kerap dipanggil Kagura itu atau hanya untuk sekedar membuat si bocah tidur. Namun, Kagura dan si kacamata bermanusia itu sedang pergi, tepatnya diculik oleh Otae untuk menemani si wanita.

Manik _crimson_ -nya pun mengedar, melihat jarum jam yang telah menunjuk angka sepuluh. Sedikit perasaan cemas menghantui pikirannya.

'Kemana sebenarnya wanita itu? Bukankah tadi dia berjanji akan mempulangkan mereka sebelum jam sembilan? Atau jangan-jangan wanita monster itu malah membawa mereka ke pasar gelap dan menjual merka disana?'

Gintoki membatin sembari memasang tampan _horror_ , namun dengan cepat menepisnya. Meskipun Otae tipikal wanita yang galak, sadis, dan mengerikan, bukan berarti dia akan menjual adik _siscon_ -nya itu begitu saja

Tok Tok Tok

Disaat pikiran Gintoki dipenuhi berbagai macam spekulasi dan hal-hal konyol tentang wanita _hostess_ itu lainnya, rumahnya tiba-tiba diketuk oleh seseorang. Membuatnya langsung berdiri lalu melempar JUMP edisi spesial miliknya asal dan beranjak cepat ke ambang pintu.

'Itu pasti mereka.' Batin Gintoki, namun seketika sirna kala hanya melihat bayangan asing namun familiar yang berada dibalik pintunya.

'Disaat seperti ini, si dept-collector itu malah datang.' Batin si pria berambut perak dengan wajah _horror_ , bukannya membukakan pintu, Gintoki malah berbalik badan dan kemudian melesat cepat kembali ketempatnya lalu menyembunyikan dirinya dibawah meja.

TING TONG

Puas mengetuk pintu, wanita tak dikenal yang diakui sebagai penagih hutang-nya itu kini memainkan belnya. Dilain temmpat, Gintoki terus memanjatkan doa-doa yang diingatnya sembari meringkuk ketakutan dan merutuki dirinya yang disaat seperti malah kehabisan uang.

TING TONG

Bel rumahnya kembali berbunyi. Detik berikutnya Gintoki bingung, wanita yang biasa menagih hutangnya itu akan langsung mendobrak pintu bila tidak dibukakan disaat 'sapaan' kedua diluncurkan. Pikiranya kini malah berasumsi kalau sejatinya wanita itu bukanlah seorang penagih hutang. Dengan merangkak perlahan, Gintoki melangkah mendekati pintu kembali lalu berdiri saat berada didaun pintu.

Tangan kanaanya memegang salah satu bagian pintu rumahnya dan kemudian menggeser pintunya secara perlahan sembari melirik keluar. Mata _crimson-_ nya mengedar namun tak menemukan seorangpun disana. Bulu kuduknya berdiri menyadari situasinya saat ini.

'Hantu kah?'

BRUAKK

"GUE DAH KETOK BEBERAPA KALI PINTUNYA KENAPA GAK LO BUKAIN, BEGO?" Baru saja membatin merinding, bagian belakang Gintoki kini sudah terhantam dinding, llu mendarat di keramiknya dalam keadaan mengenaskan dengan wajah penuh daram dan lebam .

Pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah wanita mengerikan berambut coklat keemasan yang tengah mengepalkan tinjunya kuat kearah sang pemuda, wajahnya dilapisi rona tipis dan matanya menunjukkan kalau dia tengah dibawa pengaruh alkohol yang kuat

"Tsu-Tsukki? A-apa yang kau lakukan disini dan dalam keadaan mabuk begini?" Gintoki yang memegang dan berusaha menutupi lukanya berkta dengan nada ketakutan kepada wanita yang jika diterka keadaannya sekarang dapat membunuhnya kapan saja.

"SUKA SUKA GUE LAH MAU SINGGAH DIMANA, GAK ADA ORANG YANG BOLEH NGATUR GUE." Tsukuyo bergumam seenaknya sembar berjalan pelan kearah Gintoki dengan langkah terhuyung membua pemuda itu menggeser badannya ke samping, mencoba untuk menjaga jarak aman.

"He-hei, sadarlah. Ini sudah malam dan kau harus pulang ke Yoshiwara secepatnya. Aku bisa mengantarkanmu jika kau mau, dengan bayaran yang sepadan tentunya." Ujar Gintoki yang kembali berdiri. Kata-kata penuh rasa perhatiannya itu hilang seketika kala diakhiri dengan nada khas orang mata duitan.

Tsukuyo tak menanggapi perktaan Gintoki dan terus berjalan mendekati si pemuda dan membuat yang bersangkutan ters menerus menggeser badannya guna menjaga jarak aman. Oh ayolah, ia tak ingin membuat wajah tampannya ini kembali dipenuhi lebam.

Untuk sesaat, mari kesampingkan pemikiran narsis si pemuda penyuka makanan manis itu untuk sementara, karena keadaannya tengah terjepit sekarang. Tubuhnya diapit oleh dua hal, dinding dan mosnter yang mengambil wujud seorang wanita cantik berambut coklat keemasan dihadapannya.

Tsukuyo mengepalkan tangannya kuat, mengalirkan semua emosinya disana, bersiap menjadikan Gintoki kembali menjadi samsak. Si pemuda yang pasrah pun menutup mata dan bersiap untuk menerima pukulan gadis dihadapannya.

Sepuluh detik Gintoki menutup mata, tak ada rasa sakit yang merasuki tubuhnya. Malah rasa hangat dan juga sedikit basah dibagian bahu kirinya. Pemuda it membuka mata, dan sedikit terkejut mendapati Tsukuyo yang memeluknya, erat namun tersa nyaman. Meski tanpa melihat, Gintoki tau kalau gadis itu tengah menangis dibahu kirinya lewat nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal dan sesenggukan.

"Tsukki, doushta..."

"Hinowa..mengusirku."

Belum selesai Gintoki menyelesaikan kalimatnya, seakan tau kalimat selanjutnya, Tsukuyo segera mersepon cepat.

"Dia bilang, aku tidak pantas berada di Yoshiwara. Perjalanan hidupku masih panjang dan aku tidak harus menyerahkan seluruh hidupku untuk menjadi pelacur dan melindunginya, aku jug harus pergi keluar, mengembang hidup baru yang membosankan, dan meraih cita-cita, seperti itulah yang dibilang Hinowa..."

Gintoki tertegun dengan cerita Tsukuyo, dia masih terdiam, mendengarkan kelanjutan curhatan si gadis yang memperat peluka padanya itu.

"Padahal, aku tidak ingin kehidupan yang seperti itu, lagipula cita-citaku hanya satu, yaitu melindunginya beserta Yoshiwara. Apa itu salah, Gintoki?"

Masih dalam kedaaan menangis, Tsukuyo melanjutkan ceritanya, lalu mengakhirinya dengan menanyakn pendapat kepada orang yang tengah dipeluknya. Gintoki terdiam beberapa saat, mencoba mencerna dan mencari solusi untuk masalah yang tengah dihadapi oleh gadis yang sebenarnya dicintainya itu.

"Kupikir, kalian berdua tidak salah. Masing-masing dari kalian menginginkan yang terbaik untuk yang lainnya. Dan itu semua tergantung bagaimana cara kalian menghadapinya, mungkin berbicara kembali dengan Hinowa merupakan solusi terbaik saat ini."

Gintoki bergumam dengan nada serius yang kemudia diakhiri dengan mengulas senyum manis dari kedua sudut bibirnya. Tangisan Tsukuyo seketika berhenti membuat Gintoki mengernyit heran.

"Arigatou, Gintoki."

Pemuda perak itu kembali tertegun, kala Tsukuyo memanggil namanya dengan nada yang sangat lembutyang membuatnya tak tahan untuk memperlebar senyum. Detik berikutnya, si gadis berhenti bergerak, sepertinya tertidur dan masih dalam peluka si pemuda. Gintoki pun mempererat pelukanya

"Oyasuminasai, Shinigami Manis-ku." Gumam Gintoki sembari melirik Tsukuyo yang terlelap tidur dengan wajah tenang yang menawan. Tanpa sadar, katuk menguasai dirinya, sebelum berhasil menggerakkan tubuhnya, Gintoki sudah jatuh terduduk dan terlelap. Mereka kini tertidur dalam kedaan duduk dan saling berpeluka, di sudut ruang kerja Gintoki

~FIN~

 **OMAKE**

Waktu tidur Gintoki harus terusik dikarenakan cahaya nakal yang seenaknya masuk lewat rongga jendela kantor kerjanya, dan menyinari matanya yang masih menutup lalu membuatnya harus membuka mata

Disana, ia mendapatkan dua orang pegawainya yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Si kacamata bermanusia－sebut saja Shinpachi－menatapnya sembari menggelengkan kepala, disampingnya berdiri Kagura yang tengah melakukan tindakan yang sama dengan muka memerah.

"Gin-san, meskipun kau adalah seorang pengangguran yang tidak berguna, kau adalah tipe laki-laki sejati yang akan melakukan 'anu' dengan perempuan yang sudah kau nikahi. Tetapi..." Shinpachi menjeda kalimatnya sembari menepuk kepala, perlakuannya mirip seperti seorang ayah yang murka dan kecewa pada anaknya.

"Kau dan Tsukki..." Kali ini Kagura yang bereaksi, bocah keturunan Yato itu melesat kepadanya sembari berjlan pelan dengan langkah gontai kearah Gintoki.

"Are? Nani nani?" Gintoki bertanya dengan nada polos namun juga ketakutan kala melihat tatapan penuh aura kematian yang terpancar dari mata Kagura yang sudah berada tepat didepannya.

BRUAKK

"Aku...tak ingat pernah membesarkanmu seperti ini, Gin-chan." Kagura menangis tersedu-sedu sembari mengangkat lalu melempar Gintoki keluar rumah.

"Hwaaa." Gintoki mendrat dengan tidak elitnya di tanah Kabuki-chou seteah dilempar oleh anak angkatnya. Ia lalu bangkit dan kemudian menatap kedua orang yang berdiri di balko rumahnya yang berada dilantai dua yang tengah menatap rendah kearahnya, lalu mendudukkan diri dan memasang tampang marah, mulutnya terbuka guna bersiap mengeluarkan protes.

"A-apa-apaan ini? Padahal aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-aa..." Perkataan Gintoki terhenti kala suatu surat melayang didepannya. Dengan cepat, pemuda perak itu mengambilnya lalu membaca isinya.

'Kau harus membayar 20 Juta Yen untuk perlakuanmu terhadapku semalam, Gintoki.

Tertanda, Tsukuyo.'

Kini ia paham sikap aneh Kagura dan Shinpachi pagi ini, ternyata ini semua dikarenakan kelakuan si gadis monster sialan yang mendatanginya semalam.

"Ano yaro..." Gintoki meremas kertasnya dengan marah, sembari menatap jalan yang mengarah ke Yoshiwara. Sebelum akhirnya, kedua anak buahnya tersebut turun dan memukulinya bergantian atas dasar 'salah paham'

Sementara itu, ditempat lain, tepatnya di sudut Yoshiwara. Tsukuyo dengan hikmat menyesap pipa rokok miliknya perlahan lalu menghembuskan asapnya keudara. Detik berikutnya, ia memandangan kosong kedepan.

"Terimakasih atas saranmu, Penyuka Makanan Manis Yang Bodoh Kesayanganku." Ujarnya pelan sembari mengulas senyum manis dan wajah memerah.

~END~

 **Yo, perkenalkan aku admin baru di fandom Gintama, panggil aja aku Euclife. So? Gimana dengan karyaku? Gaje kah? Bila boleh jujur, rasanya aku agak fail dibagian omake-nya ya karena Tsukuyo keliatan OOC banget, tapi yaa...aku gk tau kalau pendapat kalian gimana xD.**

 **RnR? Supaya aku tambah semangat untuk mengibarkan bendera GinTsukky**


End file.
